


To Serve The Stranger

by ShadowAndPurgatory



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Stranger Content (The Magnus Archives), POV Second Person, Short, Skinning, Sort Of, The Stranger - Freeform, Vignettes, bone apple teeth, idk - Freeform, idk what this is i just wrote words and liked it, im shit at tags, nameless oc pov character, no beta we die like nikola, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAndPurgatory/pseuds/ShadowAndPurgatory
Summary: Notes on how to best serve the Stranger, also known as the Circus, the Uncanny Valley, and the I Do Not Know You.
Kudos: 7





	To Serve The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is i just had ideas and wrote them

Carefully carve the skin alongside the sickly sweet song of screams.

It’s always loud but listen to their life lithely leak away lest you forget.

It’s best to forget.

Forget your first, your full, and final name. 

You see the similarities in the situation and are sorry to say that somehow their screams still sound the same.

You were young and still you and back then you still knew that your name was not nothing but never again.

So silence their sorry screams to save your shattered sanity with sewing needle and silken thread.

Rip remembered righteousness and real names from this poor “person” who’s paled in pain by piercing pincers.

And forget. 

Forget your failure to fight the freakish fiend, this foul fake that wears your face. 

This murderous mask who made you not you and _forget._

Their screams are silenced as you sew but silly you you believed it could be so simple for you.

Silly, simple, sorry, sorrowful but silly nevertheless.

Laugh.

Little laughs grow louder and longer and less like you.

Of course you can’t kill the crying creature that claws inside your mind. 

Forget. Forget. Forget. 


End file.
